


Sacrificium

by likegoldfish



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/likegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Jennifer Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificium

Sweet and Sour

Vengeance I seek

Kill these monsters

These Demons shall pay

 

Righteousness

A necessary evil

Kill these monsters

Let it never be overlooked

 

Sacrificium

I was mistletoe

Kill these monsters

Let these actions never be overlooked


End file.
